Rain
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Kisah seorang Armin Arlert yang sangat menyukai hujan. [ erumin/gs!armin ]


**RAIN**

 **Pair :**

 **Erwin Smith x Armin Arlert (fem)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Karakter SNK sepenuhnya milik Hajime Isayama sensei, saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh untuk kelancaran ff abal ini.**

 **Warn! GS, TYPO, OOC, AU.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story ~**

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun rintik-rintik. Suara hujan turun terdengar di sebuah kelas yang sunyi. Menemani kesunyian seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu.

Gadis yang berstatus sebagai murid SMA tersebut menatap jatuhnya air hujan dari jendela. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Armin, kau tidak pulang?" tanya sosok wanita berambut panjang coklat dengan mata hijau zambrud nya.

Gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama Armin pun menoleh, "Tidak Eren, aku ingin menikmati hujan".

Wanita yang dipanggil Eren pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa!" Eren pun pergi menjauh dari kelas.

Armin kembali menatap hujan. Ia sangat suka suasana kelas sepi dengan hujan yang menemaninya.

Armin tersenyum. Ia sangat suka suasana ini. Air hujan jatuh, angin yang terasa dingin, cuaca yang mendung, dan suara hujan yang membuat hatinya damai.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Armin membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Sekolah sudah sangat sepi, bahkan sepertinya hanya Armin yang masih berada di dalam sekolah.

Hujan masih setia menurunkan air dari langit. Armin mengeluarkan payung transparan berwarna putih dari tasnya.

Armin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari halaman sekolah. Menatap air hujan jatuh diatas payung transparan miliknya dengan damai.

.

.

.

.

Armin menunggu bus di halte. Ia merapikan payungnya dan memasukkan nya kedalam tas.

Gadis berambut pirang itu pun menunduk. Menatap sepatu nya yang sedikit basah akibat hujan.

Cuaca hari ini sangat dingin, Armin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku bawa sweater tadi," gumam Armin sambil memeluk dirinya.

 _PLUK_

"Seharusnya kau memakai sweater, Armin."

Armin merasakan sebuah sweater berwarna hitam kebesaran menutupi tubuhnya. Kini tubuhnya terasa sangat hangat.

Armin menoleh kebelakang, melihat sosok pria tampan berambut pirang dan bertubuh tinggi tegap sedang memandangi nya.

"Erwin-san?".

Pria yang dipanggil Erwin pun duduk di sebelah Armin.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Erwin.

"Tentu saja menunggu bus." ucap Armin sedikit kesal, untuk apa dirinya duduk di halte kalau bukan menunggu bus?

Erwin terkekeh melihat Armin, "Setidaknya kau harus membawa sweater. Hari ini sangat dingin."

Armin menoleh ke sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Kau sendiri membawa sweater tapi malah memberikannya kepadaku."

Erwin tak menjawab ucapan Armin. Ia menatap langit-langit yang sangat mendung.

"Bukankah kau punya mobil sendiri? Lalu untuk apa kau menunggu bus?" tanya Armin.

Erwin pun menoleh kepada sosok mungil disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum, "Aku sengaja. Aku ingin menemui seorang perempuan."

 _DEG_

"Oh." jawab Armin singkat.

Armin merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Dadanya sesak sekarang. Armin sadar kalau dirinya menyukai sosok pria tampan disampingnya.

Tapi, mendengar jika Erwin sedang menunggu seorang perempuan membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kenapa tidak ketemuan di kafe? Erwin-san kan seorang direktur." tanya Armin lagi.

Erwin kembali menatap mata biru milik Armin, "Karena perempuan yang ingin kutemui itu spesial. Dia suka duduk di halte sambil melihat hujan".

 _DEG_

Hati Armin semakin berdebar-debar. Seharusnya ia pulang bersama Eren sejak tadi agar tidak bertemu Erwin.

Armin menundukkan kepalanya. Hati nya kini merasa sakit. Wajahnya memerah menahan air mata.

Tunggu, kenapa Armin ingin menangis?

"Erwin-san, kurasa aku harus pergi." Armin buru-buru bangkit dari duduk nya lalu bergegas pergi.

Tapi, tidak mudah untuk Armin pergi dari sisi Erwin.

"Kenapa buru-buru? Bukankah bus nya belum tiba?" tanya Erwin sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Armin.

Armin memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku ada urusan lain."

Erwin Smith, pria berumur 28 tahun yang sedang menahan pergelangan tangan bocah berumur 15 tahun ini pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Armin..."

Hati Armin kembali berdetak cepat. Kaki nya sangat kaku untuk digerakkan. Nafasnya tertekan seakan terkena penyakit asma.

Erwin menyentuh dagu Armin lembut. Mengalihkan kepala Armin agar menghadap dirinya.

Mata mereka bertemu. Wajah Armin merah padam ketika melihat wajah tampan Erwin dihadapannya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa.." Armin gugup. Ia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hey, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Erwin sambil memegang wajah Armin.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya kedinginan." elak Armin.

"Apa sweater ku kurang hangat?" tanya Erwin.

"Ya, tidak hangat sama sekali." ucap Armin sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Erwin tersenyum, pria bermarga Smith itu pun memeluk tubuh mungil Armin erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Armin melebarkan matanya. Uh, sosok Erwin memeluk dirinya di tempat umum?!

"Sudah hangat?" tanya Erwin di telinga Armin dengan suara yang rendah.

Mulut Armin terasa kaku, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ini sangat hangat.

Armin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Erwin. Membalas pelukan yang lebih tua erat.

Mereka berdua berpelukan ketika air hujan jatuh secara perlahan. Tapi itu tak membuat keduanya risih, mereka sama-sama menyukai hujan.

"Bukankah Erwin-san ingin menemui seseorang? Kenapa malah memelukku?" ucap Armin dengan nada menahan tangis.

Erwin kembali tersenyum, "Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

Eh?

"Kapan kau bertemu? Bukankah dari tadi hanya ada kita berdua di halte. Lagi pula hari sudah semakin gelap dan juga sepi." ucap Armin sambil melihat wajah Erwin.

 _CUP_

"Ya, perempuan itu ada dihadapanku sekarang." ucap Erwin sambil mengelus pipi Armin lembut.

Armin terdiam. Ia sadar, Erwin baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamanya!

"E-erwin-san, kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!" Armin memukul-mukul lengan Erwin.

Erwin terkekeh melihat tingkah Armin apalagi dengan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Hanya aku yang boleh merasakan bibir ini." Erwin kini menahan kedua tangan Armin. Menatap mata Armin dalam.

"Karena kau adalah hujan bagiku. Yang membuat diriku nyaman dan sebaik ini. Hanya kau, Armin Arlert."

Armin terpaku dengan ucapan Erwin. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

"A-aku.." Armin gugup, sangat gugup.

Erwin kembali menangkup wajah gadis yang umurnya 13 tahun dibawahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Armin Smith." ucap Erwin lembut.

 _TIK TIK TIK_

Air hujan turun deras dari langit membuat tubuh Armin dan Erwin basah. Tapi, Armin dan Erwin tak merasa risih. Mereka tertawa dibawah guyuran hujan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Erwin-san." Armin pun kembali memeluk tubuh pria yang di cintainya.

Erwin mengusap rambut Armin yang sudah basah. Mereka sama-sama bahagia.

Armin si pecinta hujan akhirnya mendapatkan cinta nya dibawah guyuran hujan.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :**

 **Halo semua~ saya kembali membawa ff EruMin. ff ini sebenernya keinspirasi tadi pas lagi dikelas, terus tiba-tiba turun hujan. Kan saya jadi bayangin kayak di drama Korea gitu:')) /plak/.**

 **Mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
